


The Imperial Gardens

by shadow_lover



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Angst, Implied Imminent Non-con, Implied Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a pond in the Imperial Gardens and Maia gets too close to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imperial Gardens

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Omelets for the Ethuveraz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295936) by [Thor_The_PopTart_Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/pseuds/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut)




End file.
